


Only the Trees to Watch Us

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Avast ye mateys! A warning to all who read there be fluff here! :=)





	Only the Trees to Watch Us

**Author's Note:**

> Avast ye mateys! A warning to all who read there be fluff here! :=)

******

The foliage crunched pleasantly underfoot, a few leaves breaking off from the branches to fall to the ground.

Idly stuffing her hands into her pockets, The Doctor looked around the ancient forest. Pausing in her aimless walk, she reached out, laying one hand against the cool, rough bark of a gnarled tree, smiling as a second set of footsteps cautiously approached from the other side.

Peering around the tree's trunk, she grinned as the other figure suddenly reached out and slapped her on the arm before gleefully darting off through the trees.

Giving chase, The Doctor sprinted after the figure, zigzagging through the trees, hot on the heels of the hoodied figure as they tried to keep the distance between them, their heaviy breathing echoing around the trees as the two reached a clearing.

Grunting, The Doctor lunged, tangling her arms in the other person's legs, the two of them tumbling down onto the soft, cushioning foliage in a tangle of limbs. Wriggling free, The Doctor shook her hair out of her eyes as she knelt triumphantly over a winded and breathless Rose Tyler.

Grinning widly, The Doctor tapped Rose on the nose.

"Tag," she sang out "you're it!"

Laughing, she quickly climbed to her feet and sprinted back through the trees, Rose now hot on her heels.

Maybe, just maybe, she might let Rose win this time...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
